Lie To Me
by MessintheMirror
Summary: "Lie to me."  "I hate you," he deadpans.   "I said 'lie'."  "...I am lying," he says with a trademark Puckerman smirk.


It's on the bleachers that he finds her, and he can't help but feel like this is their spot. This is where they seem to have their moments. She's obviously been crying but is trying to stop, trying to act as if she hasn't been.  
"Berry? What are you doing out here? It's freezing!"  
He climbs the steps up to her, sitting beside her, instead of a few rows up or a few rows down. She's wrapped up in a black pea coat, her legs clad in bright yellow tights and a black pair of uggs. She has matching fuzzy mittens, cap, and scarf, yet he can still see her shaking. He's not sure if it's from the cold or what's bothering her. He had seen the fight in Glee, but really had no idea what it was about.  
"You really shouldn't be here Noah. Please, go back inside," she says without even giving him a glance. Instead of leaving, he wraps his arm around her, pulling her close to him. He has a hoodie in his hands, and he wraps that around her shoulders as well. He can feel her tense up, but he doesn't worry about it. She doesn't pull away, and eventually she seems to relax.  
"Been a while since you've done that. Really hadn't expected it. But was pretty bad ass how you dished it out to Finn. So, you wanna tell me what the diva storm out was about back there. Can we expect a singing lash out soon?"

She's quiet, still not looking up at him. He knows how to handle the uptight, bossy, never stops talking, crazy Berry. But this, the quiet, shut down Berry, it scares him.

"Come on Rachel. What was that about back there? Thought you were living the fairy tale with Finnessa. That did not look like all was well in paradise. Talk to me."  
Finally, she turns to him, and the look in her eyes is one he can't place. One that he's not sure he wants to place.

"You want to know what that was about! It was about the same thing it's been about for the last two months. You! Finn can't seem to get it through his head that you don't want me, that you're not trying to steal me out from under him. He seems to think that you watch me at rehearsal, that you watch me in the halls. I keep telling him that he's crazy, that you're not that guy, anymore. That were just friends, nothing more."  
With that, she drops her gaze, realizing what just came out of her mouth.  
"Rachel, look at me."  
When she doesn't look up, he places his pointer finger under her chin, pulling her face up towards him.  
"I want you to look at me when I say this."  
The look on his face shakes her. It makes her realize that Finn may not have been correct, but he may not have been wrong either. He may not be trying to steal her away, but he more than likely has been watching her in the hallways, at rehearsal. This realization, she doesn't know what to do with. Cause if she's honest with herself, she's been watching him too. These last few months, since Beth was born and she was adopted, he's changed. They've become friends, gotten to really know each other. She likes what she's seen. And if she's really honest, she's pulled away from Finn a little. Seeing that Noah needs someone to be there for him, during this trying time in his life. She never really thought of it as romantic, she just thought of it as being a friend. But that look in his eyes, really brings everything to the surface and she's not sure she's ready to hear.

"Lie to me."

"I hate you," he deadpans.

"I said 'lie'."

"...I am lying," he says with a trademark Puckerman smirk.

He's not even trying to make it seem believable. She lets out a sigh, seeing no other way around this. "Noah, what were you going to tell me, before I made my ridiculous request?"

He takes her hands in his, resting them on his lap.  
"I have been watching you. In rehearsal, in the halls, fuck. I've been going to class, just to be around you more. You've been so great to me these last few months, helping me get through this fucked up situation. And we've grown close. Gotten to know each other and you just keep getting more and more amazing, more bad ass! But Finn was wrong about one thing. I have not been trying to steal you away. Cause you're right, I'm not that guy anymore. I like the way things are between me and you. I've never had a girl that's just a friend before. Someone that I can confide in, talk to, be Noah with. So I don't want to jeopardize any of that."

He stops for a minute, watching her face, looking for a reaction. This is a look that he can read. Shock, mixed with a little intrigue. She wants to hear this; she wants to know where he's going with it.

"Finn and I are never going to be what we used to be. So really, there's nothing for me to worry about there. The only thing I'm worried about is you, us. But watching Finn and you the last few weeks, I realized something. What's a relationship, if you can't talk to each other, can't trust each other. I'm not trying to push you to leave Finn, or be with me. I just want you to know that I'm here if you want me. Tell anyone about this conversation, and I will fucking deny it till I die. But like I said, I can be Noah with you."

She stares at him, her jaw hanging open. She knew that this side of Noah existed. Had seen it a couple of times in the past few months. But for him to sit here, say the things he had, and not try to make a move or be completely bad ass about it, blew her mind. But he was right. What was a relationship without trust or communication? Communication was one thing that Finn and she had never had. Hearing those words come out of Noah's mouth, made her realize what she had been fighting, what she needed to do.

She scoots closer, her arm around Noah's waist. She lifts her face to look him in the eye and as they look into each other's eyes, she feels home. She feels like this is where she's supposed to be. She can seem him leaning in, and god, does she really want to feel his lips on hers again. But she places a finger on his lips, stopping his movement. He furrows his brow, looking at her with confusion clearly written across his face.

"We can be together, but not like this. I have to end things with Finn first." She stands up, giving him his hoodie back. "Meet me at my house tonight? Around eight o'clock."

She smiles, before turning and walking down the stairs, leaving Noah there with the biggest smile she's ever seen on his face.


End file.
